Meet the parents
by xOikawaii
Summary: Guren se había enterado de algo. El mocoso y el otro mocoso rubio estaban saliendo. ¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Y desde cuando? ¿Y porque? ¿No eran apenas un par de mocosos como para estar de novios?
1. Chapter 1

_Owari no Seraph **NO** me pertenece_

* * *

Guren se había enterado de algo. El mocoso y el otro mocoso rubio estaban saliendo. ¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Y desde cuando? ¿Y porque? ¿No eran apenas un par de mocosos como para estar de novios? Estaba seguro de que Yuuichiro apenas había dejado de mojar la cama como un bebé y se supone que ahora tenía un novio? hay que ver.

La verdad es que no sabia como reaccionar con esto ¿se supone que debería preocuparse? ¿Regañarle? Pues ni idea

Todo había comenzado porque Yuuichiro dejó su celular en la sala cuando fue al baño. En eso la pantalla se iluminó y comenzó a vibrar, en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje, y Guren que estaba por ahí y como quien no quiere la cosa se acercó a ver. En la pantallita del celular aparecía "Un mensaje de Mika" y al lado del nombre un corazoncito azul, Guren arqueo una ceja y abrió y leyó el mensaje que contenía un "No, tus ojos son más bonitos" y picado por la curiosidad se decidió a seguir tooooda la estupida conversación que Yuuichiro estaba teniendo con su al parecer noviecito. Cuando Yuu regresó del baño se encontró con el idiota de Guren revisando en su celular, sobra decir que se puso a gritarle y decirle que no respetaba su privacidad y quiensabequemas cuando Guren se giró a verle le contesto con una pregunta -¿Estás saliendo con ese tal Mika?- Yuuichiro se puso rojo.

Estupido Guren. El no tenía que estar revisando su celular ni meterse con sus cosas, él nunca se metía en las de él, es más ni le hacía caso nunca, estupido Guren entrometido, ya le haría lo mismo a ver si le agradaba. Como sea, después de unos segundos que le parecieron eteeeernos, Yuu asintió con la cabeza muy muuuuy ligeramente, y es que la verdad no quería hablar de eso con Guren, de todas las personas del mundo ¿tenía que venir a enterarse de eso, y así? Si bien, no es como que tuviera una relación a escondidas con Mika o algo, es solo que aún no se preparaba psicológicamente para ir a decirle de su propia boca, que si, que estaba de novio con Mika y eso.

Por su parte Guren, ya tenía esa duda desde hace como un mes, porque últimamente el mocoso de Yuu se la pasaba todo el santo puto día con ese tal Mika, cada que salía y le avisaba, iba a ir con Mika, que si iba a hacer la tarea siempre era en casa de Mika, que si iba al cine, iba con Mika. Y pues entonces si eran novios. ¿Y qué se supone que debería decirle o hacer?

-Y...- Guren volvió a dejar el celular en el sillón -¿desde cuando?- Yuuichiro trago saliva con esa pregunta.

-D-Dos meses...

-Pues, supongo que eso está bien ¿no?- Guren se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. Que. . .

-Emm, si. Y Guren, tengo que ir a hacer algo, me quedaría a seguir platicando contigo, pero es importante, es tarea y eso..- Yuuichiro tomó su celular y se metió casi corriendo a su habitación

Guren por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, se sentó en el sillón. ¿Cómo era posible que él estupido mocoso al que hasta no hace mucho tenía que cuidar mientras este dormía porque se levantaba a la mitad de la noche llorando porque había tenido una pesadilla, tuviera novio? Mientras Guren recordaba la primera vez que le vio y lo aún más mocoso que este era, inconscientemente le llamó por teléfono a Shinya

-Diga?

-El mocoso tiene novio, y es el otro mocoso... rubio

-Oh...

Oh...

-¿Oh?

-Quiero decir, eso era como muy obvio ¿no? Según lo que he escuchado de ti, es que últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos

-Pero es un mocoso, Shinya, Aún tiene pesadillas cuando ve una película de terror, es absurdo, además de que no conozco muy bien al tal Mika

-Guren, pienso que exageras- dijo mientras reía un poco, aunque Guren no lo admitiera SI que era un "papá celoso" y sobre protector -además Yuu ya no es un niño tan pequeño, pronto cumplirá los 18 ya sabes- escucho gruñir a Guren en el teléfono -Y tampoco creo que el novio de Yuu sea alguien desagradable, así que pienso que no deberías preocuparte tanto

-No estaba preocupado..- Guren se apuró a decir. Shinya río un poquito más fuerte y Guren le empezó a gritar que se callara

~Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yuu~

Yuuichiro estaba acostado en su cama con la cara en la almohada. Y luego vibro su celular

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:45:**

 _Yuu-chan?_

Yuuichiro agarró su celular y le comenzó a escribir

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:47:**

 _Guren YA sabe._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:47:**

 _Bueno, eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, Yuu-chan._

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:48:**

 _Lo sé, pero, es que se ha enterado porque vio el último mensaje que me enviaste._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:49:**

¿ _En el que te escribí sobre tus ojos bonitos?_

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:50:**

 _Si! Y ha sido vergonzoso._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:51:**

 _Bueno, menos mal no te escribí nada obseno_.

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:51:**

 _Estoy hablando en serio Mikaela!_

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:52:**

 _Y yo también Yuu-chan, eso hubiera sido lo doble de vergonzoso._

 _Lo importante aquí es que Guren-san sabe de lo nuestro, y ¿lo tomo bien?_

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:53:**

 _Pues, sino, no lo tomo mal tampoco._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:53:**

 _Eso es bueno, supongo que ya puedo ir a tu casa como tu novio y no como tú mejor amigo ¿cierto?_

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:54:**

 _Supongo..._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:54:**

 _Eso me emociona, entonces la próxima vez que vea a Guren-san me presentaré como su yerno oficialmente._

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:55:**

 _Eso creo, además, tú también ya me presentaste así con Krul._

 _¿Y si vienes a comer mañana? Para presentarte formalmente y eso._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:55:**

 _Cualquier cosa que quiera Yuu-chan :)_

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:56:**

¡ _Genial! Le diré a Guren que vendrás mañana._

 _Y por cierto tengo tarea que hacer :(_

 _Te mandaré mensaje antes de la hora de la cena._

 **Mensaje de Mika a las 17:57:**

 _Entiendo, entonces hablamos luego Yuu-chan 3_

 **Mensaje de Yuu-chan a las 17:57:**

* * *

Muy bien, en realidad no sé cómo es que termine escribiendo esto?

Supongo que ha sido la cuerda que una amiga me ha metido para poder escribir esto, se podría decir que más que nada es un pedido, una vez estábamos hablando de OnS y las ships y me pidió con estas palabras: "Un AU o semi AU dónde Yuu le presente a Guren a Mika como su novio y Guren siendo un "papá" sobre protector y celoso (también va estar mi bb hermoso Shinya OBVIAMENTE)"

Y yo le hice caso básicamente porque los AU de Guren siendo como un padre sobre protector con Yuu-chan bb son loff. He leído varios así, solo que en inglés y son súper cuties. Pero pues nada, nos leemos cuando actualice esta ****


	2. Chapter 2

**_A la mañana siguiente.._**

Guren estaba sentado en el sillón, tenso como una tabla, mientras con la mano derecha apretaba con fuerza una de esas pelotitas anti estrés, que le regalo Shinya, y Shinya a un lado de él, leyendo un libro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el peli blanco mientras miraba a Guren por el rabillo del ojo

-¿Porque no debería?- contestó de mala gana

-Tal vez porque dentro de poco vas a conocer a tu Yerno?

-Shinya. Cállate- Dijo el azabache mientras apretaba aún más fuerte la pelotitas esa, y Shinya se reía -a todo esto ¿qué carajo haces aquí?

Shinya arqueo una ceja mientras volteaba para verle -A diferencia de, otras veces, esta vez tú fuiste el que me invitó, a pesar de que nunca me des las gracias, ya sabes, siempre te estaré apoyando~

-Que pesado eres...

-Además, tampoco quería que avergonzaras al pequeño Yuu, ú hostigaras a su Novio.

-Tch... ¿Cómo carajo haría algo para avergonzar al mocoso? Si el es el que me avergüenza a mí a veces.

Al celular de Guren le llegó un mensaje.

 **Mensaje de Mocoso de mierda a las: 2:45:**

 _Estupido Guren... ¿Está Shinya ahí, cierto?_

 **Mensaje de Estupido Guren a las: 2:46:**

 _Ya sabes que si ¿Porque?_

* * *

 **Mensaje de Mocoso de mierda a las 2:46:**

 _Porque no quiero encontrarlos haciendo eso, como la otra vez :$_

¡ _Así que más te vale estar vestido o algo!_

 **Mensaje de Estupido Guren a las 2:47:**

 _Vete. A la mierda. Mocoso. Idiota_.

Entonces Yuuichiro abrió la puerta, y a los pocos segundos de que entro, Guren le arrojó la pelotita a la cara.

-¡Aagg! ¿Qué carajo, Guren?

-Tch, eso fue por lo de tu estupido mensaje, y ¿Dónde carajo está tu noviecito?

-Esta estacionando su auto.

-Oh ¿tu novio es el chico ese que está estacionando el Aston Martin de alla?- preguntó Shinya mientras miraba desde la ventana, Guren frunció un poquito el ceño, el maldito mocoso tenía un mejor auto que el

-¡Si, es el! A mí me gusta mucho su auto, pero nunca me deja conducirlo.

-Eso es porque tu novio sabe que eres un idiota y lo más probable es que lo choques.

-¡Cállate! Si tú eres el que no ha querido enseñarme a conducir- reprochó Yuu

-Porque todas las veces que te subías a un auto terminabas estrellado con un poste de luz.

-Ya, ya, no se griten ahora- interrumpió Shinya sonriendo -Al menos intenten comportarse decentemente hoy.

A los pocos segundos sonó el timbre, Yuu rápidamente se dirigió a abrir. Y Guren respiró hondo.

* * *

Y pues... Las cosas habían marchado relativamente bien, Yuu les había presentado a Mika como su novio oficialmente. Guren no estaba tan feliz. Aunque al final el tal Mika ese resultó ser un _encanto_ , como a cada rato Shinya le decía

Porque si bien, no dejaba pasar en alto esos pequeños besos que se daban cada que creían que no les veían, pero por lo demás y por lo que Yuu les contaba, además de ser niño rico, era el primero en todas, TODAS sus malditas clases, era bueno en deporte, practicaba esgrima, equitación, tiro con arco, natación, karate, y al parecer en todos tenía reconocimientos por ser muy bueno. Estupido mocoso

Así que, aunque Guren se quisiera quejar de algo, (que quería quejarse de algo) no podría, al parecer tenía al señorito perfección como " _yerno_ " suspiro resignado. Pero sobre todo, lo que más le importaba, Yuu, parecía verse bastante feliz, se daba cuenta por la cara de idiota que ponía cada que veía a Mika hablar sobre algo, y ni hablar de él otro mocoso, si a él se le notaba aún más la cara de idiotizado, pero si estaba contemplando el amor adolescente en todo su estupido esplendor. (Que no es como que no le haya pasado eso a él antes, pero ese es otro tema)

-Tengo que irme- dijo Mika mientras observaba el Rolex de su muñeca -A esta hora tenía que estar de regreso- dijo para luego levantarse del sillón -Fue un placer haber venido a comer con ustedes- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa

-Fue un placer haberte tenido de visita hoy- contestó Shinya alegremente mientras se levantaba a despedir a Mika junto con Yuu -Y ya sabes, que puedes venir cualquier otro día, esta es tu casa- y Guren piensa que porque es que le invita, si el ni siquiera vive ahí (aún) apesar de eso, rodo los ojos y asintió levemente

Mika les agradece el gesto con una sonrisa, y se despidió (de los padres de Yuu-chan) de Shinya y Guren

-Y yo, ehh, voy a acompañarlo hasta allá a fuera- menciono el niño de ojos verdes siguiendo apresuradamente al de ojos azules a la salida. Guren rodó los ojos

-Pero que pareja más linda hacen ¿No te parece?- comentó Shinya al verlos salir. El mencionado prácticamente gruño al escuchar el comentario y Shinya río

-Ambos parecían idiotas...

-Pero el pequeño Yuu se veía muy feliz, y al final es lo único que te importa ¿o no?- Sonrío el peli blanco socarronamente

-Hmp. Cállate- el peli negro río por lo bajo

Shinya sonrió más -Pues cállame tu... Mph!- Guren paso su mano por la nuca de Shinya atrayéndolo hacia sí y callarle la boca con un beso. El peli blanco inclino la cabeza un poco para profundizar mejor y le pasó los brazos al rededor del cuello, Guren lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo aún más

-¿Si sabes que probablemente esos dos allá a fuera estén haciendo lo mismo verdad?- dijo Shinya separándose un poco del beso, y Shinya, no tendría que haber comentado eso, pero quería molestar más a Guren

-No arruines el maldito momento, idiota.- al final solo se escucharon las risas ahogadas de cierto peli blanco.

 ** _Mientras tanto, a fuera~_**

Mikaela pasó su lengua para luego morder un poquito el cuello de Yuuichiro, a quien sostenía de la cintura, a este se le escapó un gemidito, Mika se detuvo un segundo

-Lo siento ¿Te lastime?- susurró el rubio cerca del oído del contrario mientras volvía a pasar su lengua por el lugar donde anteriormente había mordido

-Uhm. No..- suspiro pesadamente cuando volvió a sentir la lengua del rubio, pero esta vez más cerca de su oído, el peli negro tomo de la barbilla a Mika para esta vez besarle en la esquina de la boca, El rubio iba a proseguir a besarle, de no ser porque de reojo pudo notar que les estaban mirando, si, su _suegro,_ y no es que quisiera dar... Esa clase de primera impresión, después de todo, ya la había librado durante todo este rato..

Así que al final se aguantó las ganas, y le terminó dando un casto beso en los labios a Yuu-chan, El niño peli negro maldijo a Guren y a toda su estirpe. Ya seguirían con eso que estaban haciendo otro día, segurísimo.

* * *

Mikaela es el yerno perfecto y fin.

Shinya shippea el MikaYuu aunque Guren este de Hater.

Y pues bueno, aquí está la actualización, ¿ya puedo tachar MikaYuu y GureShin de mi lista de parejas a escribir? Aquí mi debut en el fandom de Owari. Si bien, no creo que sea la única historia que escriba (eso espero) y pues ojalá les haya gustado

¿Reviews?


End file.
